


Merely a Servant.

by fluffyEin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Servant Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Rape/Non-con Elements, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: "Friends? Friends?" Oikawa snorted, "We are not friends. You're merely a servant.""Well yes, but I thought since-""Well you thought wrong. I could have your head for believing such folly..." Oikawa smiled deviously, "Now get on your knees and beg for your life."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	1. Merely an introduction.

Tooru Oikawa. A gorgeous prince with a less than reputation. He’s known for exploiting, then tossing out great allies from other kingdoms. He’s not a king, that’s his father. But as sick as the man is, he lets his son call shots and make all the decisions. Oikawa doesn’t care for anyone, no, no, he’d rather use and manipulate them as he pleases. There was one caring person in his life, his mother. She died when he was but a young boy. That was when he became such a menace. Oikawa had cared for his mother and father when he was young, but as he sees it, his mother left him, and now his sick father was leaving him too. It’s not that he doesn’t _need_ to care about anybody, no, it’s that he doesn’t _want_ to care about anybody. He’d rather be beautiful, exploit his riches, and manipulate his _friends_ and foes.

Oikawa had but one servant. Yes, he had many others. But he had _one_ servant. This servant was there for him at any given time. His name was Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime used to be a powerful ally, and a prince too. His kingdom had neighbored that of Oikawa’s. The two boys were childhood playmates, until Oikawa became stoic and wicked and his father became sick. Oikawa had his army attack and overthrow Iwaizumi’s. He killed the boy’s father with his own hands and left the mother to bleed out on the castle floor. Oikawa now owned most of the surrounding kingdoms, he was powerful and has won every war thrown his way. Iwaizumi would never forgive Oikawa for his actions, but the least he could do was save his own ass and become a servant.

Oikawa was demanding and needy, which meant Iwaizumi had to be by his side almost always. The two of them were close. Iwaizumi saw it as a friendship between master and servant, but all Oikawa knew was that he was superior, and that meant he could _never_ befriend a servant, especially that of his own. 

Oikawa had always wondered how he’d finally become king. His father had told him he had to marry a princess in order to succeed in such a role. But Oikawa wasn’t interested in marrying a pretty pink, bubbly, happy-go-lucky ‘princess’, He wanted a strong man, one of those just as wicked and terrible as he, one that he could truly trust and overthrow the world with. One with which he could test his darkest pleasures and fantasies with. He wanted to be dominated and made to feel inferior, knowing fully well that he was the superior one. Now remember, Oikawa was 18, nowhere near mature enough to be a king, for hell’s sake. Nobody can handle a kingdom at age 18! 

Or so I thought.


	2. Soon-To-Be King

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi shook his master awake, “The king is requesting your presence.” “Iwa-chan! How many times have I told you to stop waking me up! I need my beauty sleep. Next time, I’ll have your head!” Oikawa snapped as he sat up in his California king-sized bed. “Yeah, Yeah, you said that last time. Get up, it’s urgent.” Iwaizumi clapped back. “Whatever. Get me my clothes and a piece of milkbread.” Oikawa rubbed his eyes and ruffled his messy bed-head. “Yes, your majesty.” Iwaizumi said, making his way to the prince’s closet. Oikawa snickered, “Your majesty.” 

Iwaizumi guided Oikawa to his sick father’s room. He plastered on a fake smile as the door was opened for him. “Tooru.” His father choked up his words. “Good morning father, what is the urgency?” Oikawa asked, sitting next to him on the bed. “You do remember how I said to be king, you had to marry another member of royalty?” the old, gruff voice asked. “Yes father.” “There is another way, but I had never thought I would need to tell you.” “What is that father?” “The death of both parents.” Oikawa choked up a worried expression and looked at his sick parent, “You’re…” “Yes, Tooru… I’m afraid my life will soon be coming to an end…” On the outside, Oikawa seemed the most worried person in the room. On the inside, he was ecstatic. He knew once his father was gone, he could finally conquer the other kingdoms and not be introduced to anymore…princesses. Oikawa shed a fake tear and hugged the sick man. “I don’t want to lose you, father… How am I supposed to rule all this land, all on my own!” “You’ve done a mighty job ruling for me these last few years, I know you’ll do just fine, son.” Oikawa wiped his tears, “I lo…” he cleared his throat, “I love you, father.” “I love you as well, Tooru.” 

As soon as the door was shut and they made it back to his room, Oikawa smiled. “You hear that, Iwa-Chan? Father’s going to die soon!” “You say that like it’s a good thing.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Don’t you see? It is a good thing.” “How so.” Iwaizumi said, laying the elated boy’s clothes on his bed as he danced around his bedroom. “Well for starters, I get to be king. And second of all, I can do whatever I want and not worry about upsetting the stupid old man!” “You’re an awful person, sir.” “Oh, shut up, don’t act like you weren’t happy when I killed your parents~” Oikawa teased, knowing he’d upset Iwaizumi. 

“No. I wasn’t happy, sir. My parents’ death was one of the worst things to have ever happened to me. I can’t believe you say things like this and still sleep at night.” Oikawa rolled his eyes once more and yanked his clothes onto the floor, “Pick them up.” He sneered. “That’s so kind of you, sir!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, sarcastically. Oikawa pushed his servant onto the ground, “Pick them up for me, my little errand puppy~” Iwaizumi knew it wasn’t worth the trouble, so he picked up the clothes and laid them out on the bed, nicely. Oikawa laid next to the clothes and groaned. “Something wrong, sir?” Iwaizumi asked, as he was in charge of taking care of the awful boy. “I’m starvinggg… Tell the dumbass cooks to make my breakfast and to make sure I won’t gain any weight from it! I have a prince coming over today, to see if he’s worth my time.” “Alright, sir.” Iwaizumi did what Oikawa had asked of him, and couldn’t help but wonder if he invited over another measly fuckboy, just as his prince.


	3. A Good Servant's Job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content. Just a heads up.

Iwaizumi poured the expensive wine into the two glasses which sat on the table. “Sir, what kind of boy have you invited over this time.” Oikawa smiled, sitting in on his throne like he was the king of the world, “He’s a prince of the Kingdom of Nekoma.” “Oh gods… Please don’t tell me you invited the little blonde one.” Iwaizumi said, in absolute disbelief. “No, No!! No! The sexy one!” Oikawa snapped, “The little one isn’t my type at all!! How dare you accuse me of such folly!” Iwaizumi shook his head, “Sorry, Sir. I just wasn’t informed of any of the other Nekoma Princes.” “Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Make sure you offer him lots of whine and sherry!” Oikawa smiled. “Oh, so it’s one of _those_ invites.” “Sure is…Jealous Iwa-Chan?~” “No, not at all. I am only your _pathetic_ servant, Am I not?” “Aww, you finally know your place~” Oikawa teased. “Your majesty, Prince Tetsurou Kuroo, of the Nekoma kingdom.” A young woman frantically said, as she rushed to notify the guards to open the doors. Oikawa smiled as he watched the tall, sexy man enter his castle. The boy smiled back to Oikawa, he had a beautiful smile, a different beautiful than Oikawa’s though, of course. Kuroo bowed in front of Oikawa, “It’s a pleasure to be invited into your-“ “Yeah, yeah let’s cut to the chase. I invited you here because you’re powerful, hot and almost as wicked as I.” Oikawa smiled and walked off to the dining room and sat at his seat. “Sorry about my prince, your majesty, right this way.” “It’s no problem, I like him.”

The two of them sat and ate, talking about the kingdom’s they’ve overthrown and how lovely it would be to merge in unity through marriage. Iwaizumi poured glass after glass of alcohol containing beverages for the two of them. “Iwa-Chaaan~ Show my prince and I to my roooooom~” Oikawa slurred. “As you wish, your majesty.” Iwaizumi made sure the two of them wouldn’t get hurt as he lead them to the large room. “Tetsu-Chaaan~ Can weeee?~” “Of course, you’re the boss Tooru~” Oikawa slammed the door in Iwaizumi’s face as he cringed from the second-hand embarrassment.

Oikawa felt hands run up and down his body as he leaned into the sexy man. They kissed, rough and passionate. The drunken soon-to-be king let the invited prince take control of his body. The kiss escalated, now including lips, tongue, teeth and all. Much too nasty to be seen by the public, or anyone’s eye for that matter. Tooru felt himself slip out of his clothing, and watched his new partner slip out of his. This passionate makeout was about to turn deadly, for Oikawa’s asshole anyways.

Iwaizumi cringed as he sat outside the door, hearing the desperate moans of his master. He had to sit there, just in case he needed to get something, or stop something. He pulled his cheeks with his hands and sighed deeply. _What am I doing with my life…?_ He thought. _Why don’t I rebel… Why do I stay and tend to that stupid dictator’s every need? Why do I stay his humble servant?_ Iwaizumi groaned because he knew the answer. _Stupid prince. Stupid, Stupid. It’s all stupid. I’m so sorry mum, dad. I never meant to fall for the man who killed you both…_ Just then, he heard Oikawa from inside the room.

“I-It hurts Tetsu-Chan!! P-Please stop! I-Iwa-Chan! G-Get the ahh!!~ Guards!!”

Iwaizumi unlocked the door and called over the guards, they escorted Nekoma’s prince out of the castle. Iwaizumi cradled the saddened prince in his arms. “I’m sorry he wasn’t what you had thought, Sir.” “It’s okay, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa had never been disobeyed, especially not in such a gruesome manner, it hurt him. And maybe bruised his ego. The prince really was a good person underneath all his walls and borders. He truly did care for people, he just forced himself not to. Iwaizumi knew this, as he’d been the loyal servant of this now extremely vulnerable and defenseless prince. Iwaizumi was like, the protective best friend who wanted more than a friendship. Too bad Oikawa is an evil dictator, and Iwaizumi was just his servant. “Thanks for being my friend, Iwa-Chan.” “Friend? I’m still your servant, don’t go making me feel too equal or knowing you, you’ll regret it.” Iwaizumi stroked his master’s soft chestnut brown hair. “But you’re my best friend…” The drunken prince fell asleep in his lovely servant’s arms. Iwaizumi picked up the sleeping prince and laid him in bed, nicely. “Sleep well, your majesty.”


End file.
